inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Goseishin Titanias
Goseishin Titanias ( タイタニアス, Goseishin Taitaniasu, lit. Planet Guardian God Titanias) is a Keshin. Description ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"Defender of Earth, a spirit of earth. Protects the goal with unwavering force."'' Users ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Nishizono Shinsuke' *'Kurorook' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Nishizono Shinsuke' *'Kurorook' *'Tachimukai Yuuki' (Raimon U-13 only) *'Tamano Gorou' (Extra Stars only) *'Posei Donichi' (Ura Zeus only) *'Seirou Kazuma' (Taisen routes only) *'Kakuma Oushou' (L5 Heroes only) *'Tomoka' (Heroines N only) ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Nishizono Shinsuke' (Normal form and Mixi Max form) *'Kurorook' *'Hebino Makito' (Raimon Natsumi's taisen route Zero only) ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' *'Nishizono Shinsuke' Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Info ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' It first appeared in episode 37, though it was incompleted. It even stopped Lost Angel, without hissatsu. It later appeared in episode 38, where it successfully blocked Kaitei Neptune's Heavy Aqua Lance and Taiyou Shin Apollo's Sunshine Force, with Majin The Hand. Shinsuke used it another time in episode 39; Taiyou made a simple shoot which was in reality a feint. Shinsuke failed to stop it due to Taiyou's feint, which permitted to him to score. Shinsuke used it again in episode 43, in the final against Dragonlink. He used many times his keshin to stop the adverses keshin shoots. Later, he tried to stop another keshin shoot but failed even using Majin The Hand. Afterwards, he used it another time but failed to stop Senguuji Yamato's keshin shoot. After Raimon won the Holy Road, the team watched a special program that was commemorated to them on TV, showcasing their hissatsu, keshin and tactics they used and the opponents and their moves they faced during the tournament. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone'' It appeared in episode 6 alongside with Sousha Maestro, Kensei Lancelot and Sengoku Bushin Musashi to stop Beta from advancing through the field. Shinsuke failed to stop her Keshin Armed hissatsu. In episode 7, Shinsuke used it again and jumped to his Keshin but his Keshin disappeared before Shinsuke touched it. In episode 13, Shinsuke used it again and tried to fuse with it and it was successful. Shinsuke used it again in episode 16 and also Armed with it but it failed to stop Shoot Command 07. Shinsuke used it in episode 24 and episode 25. Shinsuke tried to use Keshin Armed but it was too slow because Zanark's Disaster Break was too fast and scored 2 goals against Shinsuke. Shinsuke used it again in episode 28 and in episode 29 with his armed form. The first time it failed to stop Ogre Blade but the second time he stopped it. Shinsuke called and armed his keshin again in episode 48, but failed to stop Spring Arrow. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' This Keshin only appears in the game's story. During the match of Galaxy Eleven against the Ixal Fleet, Shinsuke used his Keshin and Armed with it and successfully stopped Magic Amp with his Buttobi Punch. Gallery Goseishin Titanias Armed.png|Shinsuke Armed. Goseishin Titanias in the game opening.png|Goseishin Titanias in Shine opening. Goseishin Titanias Keshin Model.png|Goseishin Titanias in the Galaxy game. Gouseishin Titanias and Majin the Hand debut in manga (Taiwanese).png|Goseishin Titanias's debut in the manga (Taiwanese). Strikers 2013 Titanias.png|Goseishin Titanias in the Wii game. Goseishin Titanias Armed Galaxy game.JPG|Goseishin Titanias Armed in the game. IG-05-055.png|IG-05-055. IGS-06-017.png|IGS-06-017 IG-11-089.jpg|IG-11-089. Video ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Armed Evolution route ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Category:Earth keshin Category:Chrono Stone keshin Category:Keshin armed Category:Catch keshin